Tutoring
by LadeA3
Summary: Hinata meets Sasuke and he ask her to tutor him in math. but is that what he really wants when he is in honors math and what does he want from her? SasuHina. Oneshot. Complete.


When Hinata has to walk home…who meets her, and ask her for help with his work. Oneshot…Sasuhina

_**Tutoring**_

I walked, soaked as the rain poured on my back, drenching me to the bone. It was pouring rain. I walked lazily as my feet started to feel heavy with every step. The squeaking sound that came from my shoes as water flipped from the bottom and out the shoe and onto the pavement as more enter, I wondered why hadn't just went with Neji.

I had stayed after school for tutoring, since I am in the honor's society. I usually spend my Monday afternoons tutoring does who need extra help. I was alone in my walking. My cousin, Neji had already left. He had left with his team to go to his away game, tonight. He had come to see if I wanted to go, but I passed. Now, I am walking home, alone, and cannot get a ride because most people are home doing their own thing and I don't want to disturb them.

I stopped…..

I stopped when I did not feel the heavy rain on my head. I looked directly above me and all I could see was black. A black umbrella levitated over my head.

My eyes traced down and looked at the hand that held the umbrella. I looked down at the arm; it was covered by a white long-sleeved shirt. He was also wet, drenched, in the same situation as me, whish surprised me since he had an umbrella.

I looked up at his face to see onyx, emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke?" I asked questionably still in shock as my brain was trying to comprehend the likelihood that this was actually Sasuke Uchiha.

He still kept the umbrella over my head.

"You'll get wet," I said pushing his hand from over me and back above him.

"I think I'll survive," he said smirking.

I wondered what he was doing here.

"What?" he said plainly, almost angrily.

"What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other part of town?" I asked curious and concerned on how he could get lost going to his home he lived in for so long and wondering if he was following and for how long?

We had started to walk again. He was typically close, but it was only because he needed to be under the umbrella, too.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," he said staring at the sky.

"What?" I asked.

"I need some help with my math," he said ashamed. I stared at him in shock the great Uchiha is asking for help.

He looked at my shocked eyes.

"You don't have to teach me, but…"

"Don't worry I'll help you, but not at my house. My father would kill you,"

He chuckled.

"He shouldn't be home right now so you can come in," I said politely as we approached my house.

"Thank you," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Okay what do you need help with?"

"….." he didn't speak he was staring into my confused, wide eyes.

"Sasuke?" I questioned.

He shook his head and came back to reality.

"Oh the…um…the variable on both sides thing…" I was confused by his statement because Sasuke and I are in honor's class and he seemed to be fine in class, today.

"Alright," I said taking out my book.

I watched as he kept his eyes on me, even when I started to explain how to do it.

"You got that?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Yea," he said…I looked at him. He had been staring at me for the longest and wasn't paying attention to a word I had said.

"Sasuke?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Hinata," he said rolling his tongue as he said my name.

"W-Why do you keep s-staring at me?" I asked nervously. I started to play with my hands from my nervousness.

"Well…" he said, "You have something on your face," he said licking his lips.

I looked at him, confused. I turned my head and started to attack my face viciously with my hands, rubbing off what could be on my face.

I turned back to him, "Gone?" I questioned.

"No," he said with a cheesy smirk on his face.

I repeated my first action two more times… "Gone?" I asked again.

"No,"

"Then why don't you get it off then," I said angry, now.

"Alright," he said.

He grabbed my face with both his hands. His face came closer to my face. I could feel his breath on my face. My face turned red, blue, purple, and all the colors of the rainbow. I felt his lips connect with minds. His tongue assassinated my mouth and I had no idea how to respond.

I felt my eyes close slowly. I could feel myself kiss him back. My face was hot. I could feel my brain and myself lose consciousness.

All went black…..

I looked around my room and saw the same onyx eyes staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked

I looked at the clock it was 5: 05; it had only been 10 minutes.

"Yea, w-what happened?" I asked still confused

"You fainted," he stoically.

"I-I…"

"Hinata, I'm sorry…not really, but I didn't think you would faint. I just really wanted to kiss you. I've was sitting in school all day thinking of how I was going to do it without telling you," he said smiling, "and I guess that worked."

I just stared at him what was I suppose to say. Oh well, I don't mind because you are a _**great **__kisser_.

I stared at him and he stared at me.

I walked him outside and told him goodbye. I really didn't know what to say. All he did was smile. I'd never seen him smile in my life. But now he couldn't stop.

Review Please… I don't know should I continue? Please review if you liked it…


End file.
